The present invention relates to an electronic arrangement and to a method for producing an electronic arrangement.
Electronic arrangements have an inhomogeneous optical appearance in the switched-off state. They can comprise optoelectronic components and non-optoelectronic components, the contact materials and surfaces of which can give different color and brightness impressions.